With fast development of computer technologies, the quantity of cores of a chip module is exponentially increased, the chip module needs more matching terminals used for transmitting signals, so arrangement between multiple terminals is very compact, and the frequency at which the terminals transmit signals is also higher and higher, so that signal interference is easily generated between multiple terminals. In order to achieve a good shielding effect, the industry generally uses an electrical connector used for electrically connecting a chip module to a circuit board, and the structure thereof is as follows. The electrical connector has a body. The body is integrally formed with multiple convex blocks used for supporting the chip module. Multiple signal receiving slots and multiple grounding receiving slots are arranged in the body. The multiple grounding receiving slots are arranged between the multiple signal receiving slots at an interval. Multiple signal terminals and multiple grounding terminals are respectively and correspondingly accommodated in the multiple signal receiving slots and the multiple grounding receiving slots. A metal layer is plated on an upper surface and a lower surface of the body, and in the signal receiving slots and the grounding receiving slots. The grounding terminals contact the metal layer, and external interference signals and interference signals between the terminals are conducted onto the circuit board through the grounding terminals, thereby forming a good shielding effect. In order to prevent the signal terminals from being short-circuited due to being in contact with the metal layer, generally the metal layer in the signal receiving slots and the metal layer adjacent to the periphery of the signal receiving slots are etched off, thereby forming an insulating area, so as to prevent the signal terminals from being short-circuited due to being in contact with the metal layer.
However, the multiple convex blocks are arranged on the body, so the upper surface and the lower surface of the body are not smooth planes. When an etching technique is performed, an operator cannot tightly attach an etching jig to the upper surface and the lower surface of the body without gap, thereby increasing the difficulty of the etching process, which goes against processing and manufacturing of the body, causes an undesired etching effect of the body, and thus affects the shielding effect of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.